


[Boostle][Smallville]冲动

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [26]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, boostle
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: “嘿Ted！”笑得贱兮兮的Michael，强行拦下正欲离开的Ted，“这段时间我跟你这个大老板在一起也出尽了风头，所以”，他不由分说地将慌乱僵硬的Ted逼至墙边，“我相信你值得一些酬报”，跪在对方身前，“完美”，凑了上去。
Relationships: Michael Carter & Ted Kord, Michael Carter/Ted Kord, Ted Kord/Michael Jon Carter
Series: Smallville 同人文 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[Boostle][Smallville]冲动

[Boostle][Smallville]冲动  
Impulse  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Ted Kord/Michael Jon Carter  
话说，该版的改编还是蛮大的哈，例如Booster Gold的小伙伴Skeets，就只是个耳机。  
该版Ted Kord并未成为Blue Beetle，木讷、羞涩、不善交际、不喜抛头露面，更喜欢待在实验室里搞研究，美国中西部军工巨子、Kord Industries的大老板[公司总部位于芝加哥]，与政府有多项军工合作，并与大都会市长交好。  
Kord Industries在大都会的实验室，在研究超级武器——外星科技Scarab时，它附身在实验员Daniel Garret身上，将其变成一个嗜杀怪物，在杀掉三人后被制服，强制分离Scarab时Daniel Garret死亡。  
Booster Gold[剧中未透露姓名，有一姐姐]，未来之人，外强中干、好哗众取宠。曾是橄榄球运动员，但是在刚崭露头角之际就半途而废；渴望成为英雄、拯救他人，却因为本事不行闯下大祸，锒铛入狱、声名狼藉。为重新开始，偷取军团戒指、Skeets、制服，来到现在的大都会，却因为其好大喜功的性格，意图取代Superman。在Kord Industries运送的Scarab的车辆与Jaime Reyes相撞时，救下胆小怯懦的Jaime Reyes，一举成名，却也误打误撞地间接使Jaime Reyes被的Scarab附身成为Blue Beetle。后来因为Jaime Reyes一事良心发现、幡然悔悟，留在了现在，与Ted Kord一同照顾、训练Jaime Reyes。  
本文发生在剧集之后，二人相熟后互称姓名[毕竟这剧里大家都互称姓名，以剧中Booster Gold的性格，估计他也不会叫Ted Kord为Mr Kord吧]。

冲动  
长阳晴。  
又是一个鸡飞狗跳、猫嫌狗弃的一天。  
自从Michael留下照看Jaime，Ted便留在了大都会。  
闲暇之际，他除了猫在实验室里捣鼓他那些高深莫测的研究成果，就是静静地待在Michael和Jaime身边，沉默寡言、静默不语。  
是为了以防Scarab失控发生变故，还是为了别的。。。  
谁知道呢。

这天，与往常一样，一身Booster Gold制服的Michael花里胡哨地四处乱飞，指挥着化身Blue Beetle的Jaime横冲直撞、直撞横冲。  
当然，是在训练场地里。  
日渐所成的Jaime不负众望，将Scarab控制得很好，训练时力道、准头、反应速度皆是出类拔萃、卓尔不群。  
这个之前自卑怯懦的青少年，也变得愈发自信坚强起来，越来越受欢迎。  
可喜可贺，果真可造之材。

名师出高徒的自豪感，令Michael喜不自禁，金色的镜片将他的眼睛蒙上一层璀璨的光辉。  
而这光辉与他的灿烂笑容相比，仅是萤火之光。  
萤火之光，难掩昊阳。  
得意的Michael笑着夸奖Jaime，让年轻的Jaime欢呼雀跃，然而——  
兴奋的Jaime一时不察，战甲走火，一道猛烈的冲击波直奔围观的Ted而去，然后——  
Michael挡住了它。

成功化解了冲击波的Michael喜上眉梢，深深的酒窝衬得他的傻笑璀璨夺目，那样的耀眼、那样的神采奕奕，就仿佛春日的暖阳一样温暖灿烂、沁人心脾。  
然后，Michael就发现，被他压在身下的、僵硬地注视着他的Ted，硬了。  
他也是。

褪去战甲的Jaime焦急呼唤，打破了二人对峙的僵持。  
仿佛触电一般，两人慌忙分开，故作镇定地顾左右而言他。  
一切井然有序。  
除了二人难以忽视、难以消去的坚挺。

天渐昏，夕阳下，倦鸟还巢，羁旅归途。  
打发走了Jaime后，难掩心潮的Michael深吸一口气，然而他苦涩地发现，自己的心绪根本平静不下来。  
心慌意乱的Michael，难耐心底愈演愈烈的骚动，激动悸动加鸡动，一时冲动，仓促地摘下耳边的Skeets，然后——

“嘿Ted！”笑得贱兮兮的Michael，强行拦下正欲离开的Ted，“这段时间我跟你这个大老板在一起也出尽了风头，所以”，他不由分说地将慌乱僵硬的Ted逼至墙边，“我相信你值得一些酬报”，跪在对方身前，“完美”，凑了上去。  
壮怀冲斗若为情，妙转绵绵一脉通。  
卧闻隔水吹三弄，拂檐花影侵帘动。


End file.
